Ways to Stop a Nightmare
by Baekyeol-Is-Love-And-Life
Summary: What happens when Envy finds out that Wrath has been having nightly nghtimares? Will he help our beloved younger humonculus get a good night's rest? Bad summary, but please read and review. Wrath x Envy from 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist


**A/N: Whoever requested this, I hope you are happy. This is a one-shot because I want to focus more on my Edvy fic. Please review. **

Wrath woke up with a startled cry, he has dreamed that they had taken his mother's life again. It wasn't easy waking up from dreams like these, and mother slept like a bear, there would be no comforting words from her. He closed his eyes again, though they were forces open in a matter of mere seconds for images of his dream kept haunting him. He stumbled out of his bed, stumbled to the door, and brawled with the door knob until it opened. He was sleepy but, he was too scared to fall asleep, for heaven's sake he was too scared to close his eyes. He hadn't slept properly for the past three nights and the toll of staying up late was finally getting to him. That's when the bed room door right next to his opened, and an amethyst eyed, green haired humonculus stepped out.

"Who the hell is making all that noise?" Envy menacingly growled before his cold, hard eyes came to rest on Wrath, a shiver ran down Wrath's spine as he stared into those dazzling amethyst eyes. "Of course it was you brat, the only idiot nonsensical enough to roam around at midnight. Aren't annoying brats like you supposed to go to bed at eight o'clock latest?" Envy menacingly whispered so that only Wrath could hear. Though the poor child was so tired he could barely process the words as his sleep deprived legs buckled beneath him. "Shit," he heard someone say, though in his sleep lagged mind he couldn't figure out who.

Envy lunged forward, only barely catching the collapsing seven year old. What had been keeping the brat up, and why had he collapsed, Envy repeatedly asked himself, trying to make sense of what had happened. He pulled the child into his chest and turned a little red when he felt Wrath snuggling into his obsidian colored top. Though his concern overwhelmed his embarrassment as he turned to go into Wrath's room to drop of the child and then go back to his own much needed rest. He walked into the room, struggling a little under Wrath's weight, how the hell is he so skinny yet so heavy at the same time?, he wondered to himself. He gingerly placed Wrath down on his bed, surprised to find to wide open eyes staring back up at him. He sat down and stared at the child not waiting for him to fall asleep, and when he didn't Envy decided that it was time for a middle of the night interrogation. "What were you doing up Wrath?" he asked in a rather cold voice.

"I had a nightmare… that… that mommy died," Wrath muttered, tears brimming his sleepy eyes, and even his voice was thick and murky with sleep.

"How many nights, Wrath?" Envy was surprised himself at the gentleness in the voice which delivered the question.

"Three nights," Wrath muttered, barely audibly. Well we can't have my adoring little fan die of sleep deprivation, Envy thought as he slowly crept under Wrath's covers and held the younger boy in his arms. "What are you…" Wrath started, only to be interrupted by Envy.

"Go to sleep," the older humonculus demanded, placing a chaste kiss on Wrath's forehead, and in response the younger simply closed his eyes, after a small sleepy smile found their way onto his lips. The older tenderly watched the younger humonculus until he was certain that Wrath was asleep and then closed his own eyes, and drifted into sleep much quicker than normal because of Wrath's intoxicating warmth.

The next morning Sloth arrived to check up on Wrath, only to find him peacefully asleep in Envy's arms. The older of the two now asleep humonculi also asleep, barely opened his eyes and mumbled gently so that not to wake up Wrath, "Go away Sloth, can't you see we are enjoying this?" With that Envy drifted back to sleep and Sloth rolled her eyes and left the two to their much unneeded beauty sleep.


End file.
